Don Patch
Don Patch (首領パッチ Don Pacchi) is a character in the anime/manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Don Patch is a pun on "donpachi", the Japanese sound of machine gun fire, and the name of a Japanese confectionery similar to Pop Rocks, which is why he is named "Poppa Rocks" in the English translation of the manga. In the English translation of the anime, he is called Don Patch. He was the original leader (or "don") of the "Wiggin Tribe" ("Hajikegumi" in Japan), a group of rebels who oppose Czar Baldy Bald IV. Don Patch has henchmen named Lil' Rocks (in the English manga), or Ko Patch. He quits the Wiggin Gang claiming that they never gave him space, but really so he could wig out more with Bo-bobo. History Surprisingly , Don Patch was said to be born on day 0 of the 13th month. Other than that, little is known about Don Patch prior to his first appearance in the story. Like Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch appears to have always existed in the form in which he has been seen: an orange spiked ball with arms and legs. (However, his ancestors are known to be Jewish.) It was in this form which he appeared to a younger Bo-bobo during a childhood skiing contest interrupted by Hair Hunters on behalf of the Wiggin Gang. Similarly, he also appeared (unknowingly) to defend Bo-bobo from his older brother Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi as he began a Hair Hunt to take control of his home in the Hair Kingdom. The only possibility that Don Patch even had a childhood was inside the "Kids Area" of Hallelujah Land, where he became a smaller form with a hitman personality, but that is presumed to be a Wiggin take on a childhood instead of Don Patch's actual raising. When meeting Bobobo in episode 1, his group mistakes them for the wig gang. The only actual thing truly known about Don Patch prior to meeting Bo-bobo in the modern era is that he has been the leader of the Wiggin Gang for a long time, at least since Bo-bobo's childhood. Under his guidance, the Wiggin Gang (which consisted of himself, a horde of KoPatch and at least two humans) went around the Maruhage/Margarita Empire driving people insane and practicing their crazy techniques. Usually, the Wiggin Gang avoided all matters involving both the Maruhage and the rebels, preferring to keeping to themselves unless they want to wig out in public. However, Don Patch and the Wiggins had several enemies, both from evil Wiggins working for the empire or those that tried to make a similar identity such as H-Block's "Wig Gang", who weren't Wiggins themselves but merely were bald soldiers who wore wigs. However, when the Wiggin Gang decide to scope out the Wig Gang at a local Wiggin festival, they encounter Bo-bobo and Beauty. Personality Don Patch is a happy-go-lucky character, more so than anyone else on Bo-bobo's team. While facing extreme danger and the many powerful and troublesome threats in this world, he usually keeps his chin up and either finds or says something that completely destroys the mood of the battle or makes things even more bizarre. Most of his cheerfulness comes from his Wiggin way of life, where he must always be doing something bizarre or else he'll be completely uncontrollable. Don Patch's short temper helps the gang out in many situations too. He often attacks Beauty while he is angry, then destroys the enemy. Even during the most serious times, Don Patch can never take anything too seriously (nor can any of the other principal characters for that matter, save Beauty and Heppokomaru/Gasser). Unfortunately, Don Patch's desire to consistently Wig Out or be the center of attention makes him slightly narcissistic in nature. Whenever the focus isn't on him, he always tries to find some way to make everyone pay attention. His feelings are particularly seen this way towards his allies, of whom he finds himself more important than throughout the series. He tries to promote himself as main character over Bo-bobo, he tries to become the main heroine over Beauty, he even tries to force himself as greater than similar ally Jelly Jiggler. Usually, these streaks of attention desire are beaten away from Don Patch, either by being beaten up by an enemy, beaten up by Bo-bobo or even talked down upon by Beauty. Several other aspects of Don Patch's personality occasionally come into play whenever needed. Although he is no longer leader of the Wiggin Gang, he still obtains great respect from Wiggin followers, including the Ko Patch and the human follower Hatenko. Don Patch uses these moments to show his leadership qualities, but usually they lead to him becoming bossy or self-serving. He has also exhibited a matronly side, usually in care of his toy doll Ya-kun (Dub:Ya-ya, Viz:Earl), but occasionally in Wiggins with Bo-bobo. And there are even moments where Don Patch does try to show a more serious side...yet those usually end up as set-ups for a joke or a Wiggin. Relationships Don Patch holds close relationships despite his selfish personality. His followers the KoPatch view him as their loving father despite his dislike of their desire to be with him. He becomes a friend of Bobobo, despite his constant usage of Don as a shield. He is also very close friends to Softon and Hanpen. Despite Hanpen kidnapping him, Don Patch became his best friend. It was Hanpen who caused Don Patch to enter his most powerful form after he became the first to sacrifice himself to protect him. Despite how he acts, he does show some care for Beauty, protecting her when she was attacked by bad bard, one of the six cyber knights. Normally he couldn't care less for Heppokomaru/Gasser but once after the battle against the first cyber knight he wanted to help Heppokomaru/Gasser get away from the cyber knights when he made a commercial about him. He also is good friends with Hatenko who thinks Don Patch is amazing. Attack Styles Don Patch is first and foremost a powerful Wiggin: as the former leader of the Wiggins gang, he excels in battles where, like Bo-bobo, he utterly confuses his opponent to submission. Many of his confusing attacks vary wildly from joining the bad guy to turning into a female to doing the most outlandish and absurd things possible. Most of his Wiggin attacks seem to be alongside Bo-bobo, who usually takes the lead in the creation of a Wiggin style with Don Patch following along. However, there have been many times where Don Patch either takes the main initiative or fights alone, throwing around his confusing Wiggin style to anyone who stands in his way. However, sometimes Don Patch is a forced to be reckoned with. Other than his Wiggin abilities, Don Patch does have various other attack abilities at his disposal. One of his most frantic attacks involves the use of his fists to pulverize his enemy in a rapid-fire attack. He occasionally can extend the spikes around his body to pierce anyone standing within his radius. He also can detach the spikes in order to inject enemies with an extract that turns them into an idiot. Another of his more well known abilities is a power of transformation, where Don Patch transforms into another object that assists either in battle or in his Wiggin maneuvers. It is through transformation that he can also fuse with Bo-bobo, turning into a tiny piece of candy that the afro warrior can slip through his mouth and absorb through the power of his Wiggin style and his Fist of the Nosehair. Finally, Don Patch has been known to use weapons, but usually all of the weapons that he carries around are actually green onions that he thinks is a weapon (such as the Don Patch Sword or the Don Patch Hammer).( Some fans believe it to be a minor parody of Hatsune Miku,whos iconic item is a leek, or green onion, probably not since the manga series had ended before the vocaloid was even produced.) ''Don'' (Ikarin) Patch (Professional Patch in the dub)Perhaps one of the most powerful of Don Patch's many abilities is a transformation where he becomes , a "seemingly" serious warrior with tremendous power. The Don can also be read as Ikarin, since the kanji used, 怒, represents the Japanese word ikari or "angry" (the kanji is read in this form as "do", which followed by the "n" hiragana spells Don). Don Patch activates this form with anger, particularly from a situation where nearly everything appears hopeless or due to a tragic loss. When his anger manifests, his body turns completely yellow while his eyes become more slanted and serious (compared to the wide eyes of the typically orange-colored creature Ikarin Patch most resembles Super Sonic. ). In the English dub, he also gets a refined British accent. Although powerful on his own, Don Patch becomes even more powerful the angrier he becomes, gaining more power and occasionally a change of clothing with each form of his anger. Occasionally the KoPatch of the Wiggin Gang assist in increasing his anger, allowing him to step on them and making them call him names to increase his anger power. Don Patch first appears during the fight against Halon Oni of the Reverse Maruhage Empire, after a powerful attack thrown by the enemy hits ally Hanpen...and turns his face into the shape of a crab. The power and shock of this attack manifests the typically happy-go-lucky warrior into anger, transforming him into this new form. Don Patch also notably uses this ability against Hydrate and twice in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, against an evil quartet as well as a team of evil Hajikelists. A further evolution of this ability is Dodon Patch, which only manifested itself during the battle against Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. Don Patch's anger reaches extreme levels at this time, both due to the "death" of his friend Bo-bobo and the final realization that Bo-bobo was the real main character of the whole series, not him! Dodon Patch was powerful enough to hold off the seemingly unstoppable Bi-bibi until Bo-bobo's subsequent revival from death to defeat his brother. Enemies Defeated * Lemon Fizz - Kitty Poo's assistant * Chocolate Munchie - Kitty Poo's assistant * Kitty Poo - Heavenly King * The Teacup - Wiggin Block Member * Ruby - Assassin Guardian of OVER * T-500 - Thug Assassin of Halekulani * Roman Samurai - Former R-Block Captain * Halon Oni - Shadow Heavenly King (As Super Patch) * Meat-Meat Aliens -Shadow H & G Block Leaders * Red K and Blue D - 9th & 10th District Captains * Chrome Dome Acamedy Four Heavenly Kings (as Super Patch) Episode appearances: 1-76. 'Manga chapter:'1,3-230 Shinsetsu 1-61,63-73 Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo characters Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Anime and manga sidekicks it:Don Patch ja:首領パッチ